


What Nightmares Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora has reoccurring nightmares but is a smol bean that doesn't want to inconvenience his friends. This is really my first serious story so I'm sorry if there are typos and characters being ooc.





	What Nightmares Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hecca here. This chapter is set after kh3 but there won't be any spoilers. we're assuming everyone is home safe and sound and happy.

Between missions, if there ever was time between, most of the time Keyblade wielders would stay at Yen Sid's tower. The tower had many wings to it, which was understandable because ~magic~. Each wing was split in groups of friends, you had Axel, Roxas, Namine and Xion in one wing; Aqua, Terra and Ven in another; Donald, Goofy and Mickey in a wing and finally Riku, Sora and Kairi in another.

Though this set-up is very nicely arranged, Sora can't help but feel lonely. All his life, Sora has slept in the same room as people or in a house with thin walls. Sleeping has always come easier to Sora when he's near others, so in such a big room on his own with thick walls that block outside sounds, sleep is not the most pleasant thing for him.

Being so isolated definitely doesn't help with the nightmares. Nightmares haven't been much of a problem in the past as Sora has been too busy to think about them. If Sora would ever get a nightmare, he'd usually be able to take solace in the fact that his friends were nearby or he could ground himself by the sounds around him. In Yen Sid's tower he could do neither. His room was so quiet, the only sounds would be the movement of his covers of his own footsteps.

With no immediate threat or objective other than to improve his technique and abilities with the Keyblade, Sora is left with nothing to fixate on, making it easier to spiral into fear and dread. He'd try to think positive and optimistic but it's so hard when one is in a dark room filled with silence. Sora would go to Riku or Kairi but they deserve their rest and peace, he shouldn't disturb their sleep for something as trivial as a nightmare. So all alone, Sora would cry in his dark silent room, desperately trying to stabilise himself.

Sora began to lose sleep, hating the fear and weariness that came from his nightmares so instead opting to not sleep at all. For a couple nights Sora stuck by this but after a while he got sick of it. He got sick of the exhaustion, he got sick of the hassle; he was so sick of nightmares. So Sora's solution to this? Sleepovers. Each night Sora would invite one or two people to his room for a sleepover. It started with inviting over Kairi and talking to her about life, He would invite over Axel, Xion and Roxas to eat ice cream. 

Even though he had people around, Sora still sometimes had nightmares. Sora would wake up disoriented, sometimes shed a few tears, but the sight of his friends helped. Just seeing them safe and happily sleeping was enough to ground him and make calming down much faster and easier. There were nights that no-one could come over. On those nights Sora just wouldn't sleep. The next day when he would be tired he would just say "Oh I'm fine! I just had trouble sleeping, that's all!", hoping that from under his bright tone, people wouldn't put two and two together and see that the days he was tired was the days he slept alone. 

Sora knew that he couldn't keep this up. He couldn't just not sleep when he's alone and people would eventually wonder why he invited others over so frequently but Sora didn't have another solution. There was nothing else he could think of that would work.

\------------------------------------- 

Sora woke with a start, the vision of golden eyes burned into the back of his eyelids. Underneath his blankets he felt trapped and claustrophobic. Sora tried to stay quiet; he'd invited Riku over and he was just a few feet away and Sora didn't want to wake him.

Most of Sora's nightmares follow the same sort of path. Every nightmare starts with what happened in the sleeping worlds, him getting trapped in sleep by Ansem but this time Ansem succeeded and Sora ends up getting used to hurt a friend. Every dream ends in Sora looking in a mirror and seeing the golden eyes that have only ever meant trouble.

This night Sora just couldn't calm down. The room was darker than usual, the moon was covered by clouds, the room was silent, Riku was never a snorer and he usually would breathe very softly. Everything just made Sora more upset and all Sora could do was try to cry as softly as possible.

Sora felt guilty about being so useless. The task should've been simple and clean, unlock and free the seven sleeping worlds and he would've passed the Mark of Mastery exam. Instead he just got sent to sleep and almost fell to darkness, having to have Riku save him and then Sora failed the exam. Sora really was genuinely happy that Riku passed the exam and he was proud of his friend but he was disappointed in himself for failing.

Sora must've been too loud with his now borderline hysterical crying because Riku moved from his mattress on the floor and sat up. Sora's heart dropped at this but it wasn't like he could just instantly stop crying. "Sora, what's wrong?" Riku quietly asked, voice with clear tired confusion as he stands up.

"It's nothing Riku, I'm sorry for waking you up," Sora mutters, hoping Riku will just drop it and later think it was just a dream. "Go back to sleep."

"It's obvious somethings up," Riku sits in front of Sora on Sora's bed. "Seriously, why're you crying" Riku definitely did not want to let this go.

"Really, it was just a stupid nightmare. It's fine, it's not like its a new thing." Sora mumbles from being his legs which were brought up to his face as he hugged them.

"Well y'know Sora," Riku moves to sit next to Sora and puts a hand on his knee. "I'm what nightmares fear." Riku says jokingly, jabbing a thumb towards his back where his dream eater sigil used to be. Sora quietly chuckles. "I'm serious though Sora, I don't care what time it is, day or night, you can always come to me about anything, even things that may be trivial." Riku was about to say more but he was cut off by Sora attacking him with a hug.

"Thank you," Sora quietly say into Riku's shoulder. "That's why I kept having others over for sleepovers. Its worse when I'm alone."

"I'll always be here for you Sora." Riku adjusts his sleeping position. "You still need sleep though Sora. Will you be alright to sleep if I stay?" Riku says softly as though he were talking to a scared child.

"Yeah, probably." Sora dejectedly mutters. Sora didn't want to go back to sleep but he knew Riku was right. Together Riku and Sora laid down in Sora's bed and pulled on the covers. Though the room was dark, Sora didn't feel the uneasiness he usually felt. Knowing Riku was next to him gave Sora the peace of mind he needed. For once Sora didn't feel as scared to sleep.

"Thank you, Riku." Sora utters under his breath as he slips into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first oneshot! If anyone has any criticism or any spelling corrections feel free to put them in the comments! Well that's all for now, Hecca out.


End file.
